Naruto: Segunda oportunidad de tener una vida feliz
by RmarinG13
Summary: Despues de morir en la cuarta guerra shinigami deside darle a Naruto una segunda oportunidad y lo embia donde ests dios para que el decida donde el podra vivir su segunda oportunidad de ser feliz


Naruto capitulo 01

Derechos de autor ni naruto o isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni no me pertenecen

Capitulo 01: Naruto segunda oportunidad de ser feliz

Capítulo 1: Segunda vida y regalo.

Dios: Por lo tanto, has muerto. Lo siento mucho y tu joven shinigami me conto todo sobre ti siento lo que tuviste que vivir joven

?????: no se preocupe fue la vida que me toco vivir usted no tiene la culpa.

?????: Ya veo

Narrador: El anciano entonces se inclina profundamente. Las brillantes nubes en el fondo comienzan a extenderse. Las nubes se extendían por todas partes como una alfombra sin fin.

?????: Pero, parece que estoy sentado en la parte superior de una estera

de tatami. Es una habitación sencilla de 4,5 tatami (Aunque no hay pared o

techo) que flota por encima de las nubes. Hay una pequeña mesa de comedor, junto a un gabinete de té y una antigua televisión y teléfono de disco negro.

Y ante mis ojos está Dios. O al menos él dice que lo es. Para que un Dios diga

que fui asesinado por error, no me siento como si hubiera muerto.

Si recuerdo correctamente, regresaba de la escuela. Estaba en mi camino de

regreso a casa porque de repente comenzó a llover. En el momento en que traté de tomar un atajo a través de un parque cercano, fui atacado por una luz radiante y un rugido estruendoso.

Dios: Olvidé revisar a la gente cercena antes de dejar caer un rayo. Lo siento mucho.Hay una cantidad razonable de humanos que mueren por los rayos, pero esta vez fue completamente inesperado en este caso.

?????: Fui golpeado directamente por el trueno y morí... Ya veo

entonces este lugar es el cielo.

Dios: No, esto es aún más allá del cielo; Este es el mundo donde los dioses residen... Así es; este debe llamarse el Reino de los Dioses. Los seres humanos son

realmente incapaces de venir aquí. ¡Fuiste invitado especialmente por mí o como este otro joven que fue enviado por shinigami en tal caso podrian presentarce

Touya: Soy Touya Mochizuki

Naruto: soy Naruto Usumaki

Narrador: Dios vierte agua caliente en la tetera y vierte el té en una taza

de té.

Dios: Sin embargo, ¿no estás un poco demasiado tranquilo? Moriste, pensé que estarías más confundido y molesto.

Touya: ¿Será que no hay sentido de la realidad? Se siente como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. Diciendo que esto y eso había ocurrido, no se le puede hacer nada. Para ver las cosas filosóficamente, hmm.Sin embargo, no pensé que iba a morir a la edad de 15. Suu (ruido de sorber) ... el té es delicioso.

"Entonces después de esto, ¿qué me pasará ahora? Cielo o Infierno, ¿cuál?

Dios: No, no, tu moriste por mi error, así que puedo revivirte inmediatamente.Si asi lo deseas es tu decisión pero hay un problema.No hay manera de que puedas revivir en tu mundo original. Lo siento, pero hay una regla. Realmente lo siento por esta circunstancia. Así que puedes ser revivido en otro mundo. Para iniciar una llamada segunda vida, eso es todo. Entiendo que esa sería tu decisión

Touya: Está bien.

Dios: por otro lado joven naruto usted esta aqui para una segunda vida por la vida que tuvo tan cruenta.Entiendo las circunstancias de tu posición y tengo la intención de ayudarte en tu nueva vida

Naruto: Estoy agradecido de ser revivido. Está bien gracias por tu ayuda.

Dios: Realmente, para que tu personalidad sea así. Que mal en ese mundo no te apreciaran ni te valoren solo odio y manipulacion te dieron y que seas una

persona tan grande ... es verdaderamente lamentable.

Dios parece desalentado.

Touya : Perdon dios por la pregunta fue tan mal la vida de naruto san podria contarmela me siento un poco curioso.

Dios: si me lo permites naruto kun contale tu vida a touya kun.

Narrador: Naruto solo confirma positivamente con la cabeza.

Dios: Bien naruto al nacer perdió a sus podres por el ataque de un monstruo llamado kiubi ese monstruo lo selló el padre de en naruto. Despues fue abandonado en un orfanato a los 5 años lo corren del orfanato tuvo que vivir en la calle comer de la basura y los aldeanos lo torturaron,quebraron sus huesos,elesctrocutaron,quemaron,apuñalaron,asta varias veses al borde de la muerte con sus organos internos a punto del colapso por crer que el era la reecarnacion de kiubi asta que cumplio 12 años donde se graduó de la academia y se hizo un genin o sea un ninja pero no le fue mejor su sensei no lo entreno como debia por fovoritismo a sus compañeros de equipo.Apesar de eso nunca se rindio se esforzó mas alla de sus limites logro vencer los ostaculos en su vida y en la guerra se sacrifico para vencer a una diosa segada por el odio a la humanidad lo bueno es que en el mundo de naruto ahora reyna la paz por su sacrificio.

Touya: Ya tome mi decisión primero no quiero ser revivido prefiero ir al cielo.Segundo si se puede darle mi smartphone a naruto espero que le sea de utilidad donde lo van a enviar a vivir.Tercero que lo menden al mundo donde me ivan a enviar si es pocible claro.

Naruto:Bueno, después de ir a otro mundo, será bueno tener algo útil ...Antes que nada, el mundo al que voy, ¿qué clase de lugar es?

Dios: Comparado con tu mundo original, no es tan desarrollado. Es aproximadamente de la mitad lo que tu mundo se llama la Edad Medieval. Bueno, no todos están al mismo nivel.Hmm, el nivel de vida parece haber disminuido considerablemente.

Naruto: Estoy preocupado si puedo manejar tal lugar. ¿Estará bien que salte a un mundo en el que no tengo conocimiento? Huh?Umm, tengo un deseo.

Dios: Oh, qué es lo que es. Te concederé cualquier cosa.

"Esto, ¿puedes darme la misma ropa que touya san me gusta su estilo para que yo pueda usarlo en el otro mundo.

Dios: ¿Esto? Bueno, es posible ... Seguro es facil para mi ademas pondre mi numero telefonico así al menos puedas llamarme para que puedas consultarme alguna inquietud. No hay error. Será útil no importa lo que haga.

"Puedes cargar tu batería con tu poder mágico y tal. No tienes que preocuparte por la muerte de tu batería.

Naruto: ¿Magia? ¿Existe un poder como ese en el otro mundo? ¿Entonces podre usar la magia?

Dios: Puedes usarla inmediatamente apenas llegues a ese mundo

Naruto: Puedo ser capaz de usar magia. Eso suena interesante. Voy a disfrutar de ir alotro mundo.

Dios: Ahora bien, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que revivas.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por todo y a ti tambien touya san por tu regalo eres muy amable

Touya: No te preocupes no fue nada ademas con tu vida pasada te mereses toda la ayuda para que consigas la felicidad que no te dieron en tu mundo solo vive ten muchas novias y aventuras se feliz

Dios: Oh, una última cosa mas.

Naruto: Cuando Dios levanta suavemente sus manos, una luz cálida me rodea.

Dios: Puesto que no tiene sentido revivir y morir otra vez, te daré un aumento en habilidades básicas y físicas y además, te devolvi a tus 16 años varias otras cosas. Ahora con esto, será muy difícil que mueras ya se que otros dioses te dieron varios regalos pero yo tanbien quise poner mi granito de una vez que te envíe, no podré intervenir porque está prohibido. No es posible interferir, pero puedo dar consejos. Por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo si tiene algún problema.

Naruto: Dios señala mi smartphone en mi mano cuando dice eso. Sé que no debería ser capaz de llamar a Dios fácilmente, así que llamaré sólo cuando esté realmente preocupado.Bueno, te veo luego.

Narrador: Dios sonríe y luego pierde naruto la conciencia.

Y fin del capitulo espero le guste. ¡¡¡PURA VIDA!!!

comenten buenos,malos yo los leeré y por favor dale a la estrella GRACIAS.


End file.
